italianefedfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy Barbaro
Jimmy Barbaro (Torino-Italia, 3 Agosto 1980) è un wrestler italiano. Attualmente è sotto contratto con la ECF Biografia 'L'infanzia e l'avvicinamento al wrestling' Jimmy Barbaro è il primo di 4 fratelli, tre maschi e una femmina, rampollo di una delle famiglie industriali del Nord Italia impegnata soprattutto nella fabbriacazione dell'acciaio. Sin dall'infanzia è stato il più brillante tra i quattro fratelli sia a livello scolastico sia a livello sportivo. Il primo sport che pratica è il calcio ricoprendo il ruolo di portiere, all'età di 10 anni inizia a praticare anche la Kick Boxe contemporaneamente al calcio. A 13 anni lascia il calcio per iniziare una nuova avventura nel mondo del rugby. A 17 anni partecipa ai campionati europei Juniores di Kick Boxe che si tenevano a Stoccarda dove ben figura e dove viene avvicinato da John Budgen un trainer e promoter tedesco di wrestling che gli propone di allenarsi presso la sua palestra in germania. Nel corso dei due anni successivi Jimmy Barbaro si allena sporadicamente nel wrestling preferendo continuare a giocare a Rugby e dedicarsi alla Kick Boxe. Improvvisamente nel 1999 all'età di 19 anni molla la squadra di rugby e la palestra di Kick Boxe per trasferirsi a Stoccarda e iniziare ad allenarsi presso il Dojo di Budgen. Esordio e carriera nel pro wrestling 'I primi passi' I primi match di Jimmy Barbaro sono sul ring del Dojo di Tom Budgen contro altri giovani prospetti. Deve attendere il 2003 per ottenere la sua prima vera opportunità quando la IWA, federazione con sede in Austria e che organizzava show in Italia, Svizzera, Austria e Germania. Lo mette sotto contratto. In IWA Jimmy Barbaro lotta come face e ha la prima vera opportunità di lanciarsi nel mondo del pro wrestling, a pochi mesi dall'esordio conquista l'IWA International Title, il titolo secondario della federazione battendo Ryan Crazyes. Con la conquista del suo primo titolo per Jimmy Barbaro arrivano le prime chiamate dal resto d'Europa, infatti sbarca in Inghilterra per qualche show della FWA, e viene chiamato addirittura oltreoceano dalla PPW in Australia e dalla MWA negli Stati Uniti. 'La prima avventura in ECF e l'approdo in WBFF e FWE' Nell'Agosto del 2005 apre i battenti la Extreme Combat Federation, federazione con sede a Montecarlo nel Principato di Monaco, che decide di mettere sotto contratto Jimmy Barbaro per farne una star di prima grandezza. In ECF Jimmy Barbaro fa il suo esordio come Face e con il nickname "Bad Boy" e viene accompagnato dalla sua ragazza del tempo, Rain. Fin dai primi show Jimmy entra in aperto contrasto con Alex Condor e scoppia in una rivalità tra i due che sfocia prima a Road To History dove il match tra i due termina in No Contest, da questo match Barbaro riporta un leggero infortunio che lo tiene due settimane fermo. Barbaro decide di tornare col botto solo una settimana dopo, intervenendo, durante la puntata numero 6 di Death Impact, al match tra Condor e Rob Toflay…Intervenendo scorrettamente mette Ko Condor con una sit down powerbomb su un tavolo prima di decretare un match per il ppv seguente. Un 200Lighttubes death match che, per decision del General Manager della ECF Dave Chavez, vede in palio anche l'incoronazione del primo ECF Champion. Lo Show si svolge a Berlino e per alcune proteste del proprietario dell'Arena il main event dello show deve svolgersi all'esterno dell'Arena. Il confronto alla fine vede uscire vincitore, e primo campione ECF, Jimmy Barbaro dopo una pericolosa Shooting Star Press dalla cima di un magazzino all'interno di un camion pieno di neon. Nel frattempo la sua storia con Rain sembra incrinarsi, infatti Barbaro non sembra darle maggior attenzioni e inizia a guardarsi attorno iniziando una piccola storia con Candice Carson, che scatenerà le ire di Rain verso la ragazza. Il suo ritorno ufficiale sul ring avviene in uno show della WBFF nel corso del ppv Extreme Rumble dove affronta prima Xero in un match valido per il WBFF Iron Man Title, che conquista mettendo fine all'imbattibilità di 6 mesi di Xero e poi in una Extreme Royal Rumble dove entra tra i primi e arriva quasi alla fine della Rumble dando vita a una prestazione incredibile. Solo una coalizione di avversari permette all’ECF Champ di essere eliminato portando però fuori dal ring con se diversi avversari. La rivalità tra Barbaro e Condor viene messa da parte per il momento perchè Ryan Crazyes, vecchia conoscenza di Jimmy in IWA, vince una shot per il titolo detenuto dal Bad Boy e i due si affrontano a No Survivor, che si tenne a Roma, nel corso di un Tapei Death Match dove Jimmy Barbaro mantiene il titolo chiudendo Ryan Crazyes in una Camel Clutch. A Dicembre per problemi contrattuali con la WBFF Jimmy Barbaro abbandona la federazione dichirando vacante il WBFF Iron Man Title. Arriviamo a Gennaio 2006 quando la ECF sta diventando sempre più una realtà importante nel panorama wrestling europeo e i suoi volti noti affluiscono in ECF tutti con l'intento di strappare il titolo ECF dalla vita di Jimmy Barbaro. La ECF decide di organizzare l'evento più importante dell'anno per innaugurare la ECF Arena e come Main Event dello show viene creato un match totalmente nuovo, la Chamber Of Death. Nel corso della Road To Bloody Winter Jimmy Barbaro turna heel e inizia a farsi chiamare "Iron Man". A Bloody Winter Jimmy Barbaro affronta nella Chamber Of Death per l'ECF Title Martin Nash, ex stella della EEWF, Nemesi,proveniente dalla IEWD, Hainze, proveniente dalla WDW e Alex Condor e Ghostmaker. Alla fine del Main Event però è Martin Nash a beffare Jimmy Barbaro e a portargli via l'ECF Title eliminandolo come ultimo uomo. Nel mese di Febbraio firma un contratto con la FWE, federazione americana di Backayrd, dove conquista in rapida succesione l'FWE Iron Man Title e l' FWE Break It Title. Nello stesso periodo viene contattato dalla ASW, una delle major europee con sede in Inghilterra, per metterlo sotto contratto di sviluppo e inviarlo alla MPWA, per alcuni disaccordi tra le parti il contratto salta e non se ne fa niente. In ECF Barbaro non si perde d’animo e subito fa valere il suo diritto di ex campione sfidando a Death Impact 18 Martin Nash in un 2 out of 3 Falls match durante l’ultima caduta mentre erano nel punteggio di 1 pari, le luci nell’arena vengono a mancare e non si sa cosa sia successo sul ring tra i due. A Death Impact 19 è Barbaro a presentarsi, ad apertura di show, con la cintura di campione,ma a raggiungerlo sul ring è Martin Nash anche lui con la cintura. Entrambi presentano un video in cui ognuno dei due schiena l’altro in un modo o nell’altro nel buio, in tutta risposta arriva l’owner della ECF, Jeff Temlein a cercare di chiarire i fatti chiamando l’arbitro, Declan Logan, a chiarire la situazione, ma il refree non si presenta, scoprendo più tardi che era fuori dai giochi, e Temlein decide di rendere i due co-campioni. Nel gioco tra l’italiano e l’irlandese ci mette lo zampino Heinze il quale fa sapere che la colpa di tutto ciò è stata la sua per avere la possibilità di mettere le mani sul titolo. La resa dei conti tra i tre giunge a Death Carnival quando i tre si affrontano in un Flaming Hell in a Cell e ad uscirne vincitore è Barbaro, che schiena Heinze portando a casa il titolo. Nelle settimane successive sembra essere giunto qualcuno, nuovamente, intenzionato a privare del titolo Barbaro, il quale si rifiuta di affrontare Nash, Condor o altri, costringendo Temlein a concedere un match a questo misterioso personaggio che iniziava a tracciare per l’arena la misteriosa scritta “Il toro è incoronato, tutto è deciso, il sacrificatore è pronto”. Allo stesso modo per Temlein sancisce un match a tre tra Alex Condor, Nemesi e Martin Nash per decidere il prossimo contendente al titolo assoluto, ad uscirne vincitore a Payback, Pain and Agony sarà ancora una volta Nash, mentre nel main event Barbaro rivelerà a tutti di essere lui il misterioso aggressore attirando le ire di Temlein, il quale li scaglierà subito contro Nash, che stanco del match precedente soccomberà agl’attacchi di Barbaro. 'Il WRC e la chiusura della ECF' Nel Maggio del 2005 è in atto l’acquisto da parte di un magnante russo, di quattro federazioni, ECF, WDW,IEWD ed NWP, il russo sembra tutto contento del suo giocattolino è organizza uno show, All Superstar Weekend, il quale main event è un match tra i quattro campioni: Jimmy Barbaro per l’ECF, Cold Alex per la WDW, Shagrath per l’IEWD e Xero per l’NWP. Alla fine del match non vi sarà nessun vincitore, se non lo stesso Labienski che annuncia la fusione tra le quattro federazioni…cosa che poi è svanita in una bolla di sapone. 'L'arrivo in WFS' Nelle prime settimane di Aprile, Barbaro firma un contratto con la WFS, neonata federazione Inglese, ma proprio poco prima dell’esordio ha un incidente in moto in cui riporta numerose lesioni e sei mesi di riposo forzato. A settembre è l’ora del suo ritorno, ed è durante Revolution 10 che fa la sua prima vera apparizione in WFS, nelle settimane successive è Aeternum ad attaccarlo verbalmente, e Barbaro coglie l’occasione per prendersi gioco del suo rivale prendendolo in giro più volte nel backstage. Il primo vero scontro tra i due è a Rated F, quando Barbaro sconfigge Aeternum in un hardcore match. Lo diatriba tra i due prosegue negli show successivi e i due vengono inseriti in una 10 man battle royal per il WFS Undisputed Title, che vede partecipare tra l’altro Nathan Storm, Kurt Hammer, Andrew Clash,Josh Carty,Mike Slater, Hernandez,The Dance Commander e Dinamic Steve. Alla fine sarà Nathan Storm a vincere confermandosi campione. A Will Wrestle For Food i due si affrontano di nuovo in un Hardcore match e a vincere stavolta è Aeternum. Barbaro dopo lo spot finale sembra essere malconcio e di fatti non viene inserito nella contesa per il titolo Hardcore da poco lasciato vacante da Red Revolution Raven. Le apparizioni di Barbaro si limitano ad apparizioni nel backstage con una strana donna, e a una comparsata durante Revolution 17 nel match tra Aeternum e Charlie Miller nel quale favorisce Aeternum nella conquista dell’Hardcore Title, la comparsa è lampo infatti la sera stessa Barbaro vola in Italia dove la sua compagna da alla luce un bambino. Barbaro diventato padre si limita solo ad apparire nello show organizzato per ricordare il compianto Eddie Guerrero, Here Whithout You, dove affronta l’allora WFS Internet Champion The Dance Commander e l’allora UFS Champion Shanek “The King” Bastias,uscendo vincitore dalla contesa. Il pubblico sembra convinto che Barbaro sia passato dalla parte dei giusti e si aspetta che Barbaro ed Aeternum giungano alla pace, ma Barbaro smentisce tutti schierandosi nel main event di Revolution 18 dalla parte di Keita e Hammer nel match contro Aeternum, Nathan Storm ed Andrew Clash portando a casa il match. A Random Acts Violence spiegando perchè che ha favorito Aeternum perché poteva prendere due piccioni con una fava con quel gesto. E nella stessa sera esce definitivamente vincitore dalla contesa tra i due, conquistando così il WFS F’N Hardcore Title, mettendo fine al regno lampo di Aeternum, aiutato dalla conturbante Veronica Violence la sua nuova manager. Barbaro sembra essere senza sfidanti nel mese di Dicembre, e si prende un piccolo periodo di riposo per dedicarsi al figlio appena nato e al suo allievo. L’unica sua comparsa è durante Revolution 20 affrontando nel main event Kurt Hammer per un numero alto nella Fuckinpalooza. Nel match i due appaiono opachi e a spuntarla è Kurt Hammer. Arrivati a No Ho-ho-holds Barred viene messo contro Charlie Miller in un hardcore match valido per l’Hardcore Title, a uscirne vincitore è Barbaro, che nella stessa sera partecipa alla rumble entrando col numero 5 e venendo eliminato 40 minuti di permanenza sul ring, da un attacco di Smoking Pete che fa il suo esordio in WFS mirando subito al titolo di Barbaro. A Revolution 22, in cui vengono assegnati l’awards della WFS, Barbaro affronta ancora una volta Charlie Miller per il titolo Hardcore, respingendo gli attacchi di Pete e riuscendo a portare a casa il match. A Revolution 24 ad affrontarlo è Smoking Pete sempre per il titolo Hardcore, e Barbaro vince ancora una volta procurando un infortunio all’Inglese. A Running With Scissor Barbaro è di nuovo contro Miller con Smoking Pete come arbitro speciale, l’Inglese ci mette il suo zampino più volte contro i due contendenti, ma alla fine è ancora Barbaro a spuntarla grazie all’intervento dell’antico rivale Alex Condor che interviene contro Miller e Pete, infortunando quest’ultimo, e consegnando la vittoria a Barbaro. Con l’ingresso di uno dei suoi allievi dalla sua palestra, Kurt Manson, e con il già citato Alex Condor forma il “The Hardcore Cartel” , a Urban Guerrilla Jimmy Barbaro schiena “The Cool Master” Trevor Cole e conquista anche il WFS British Title, nel devolution successivo Barbaro unifica i due titoli creando il WFS X-Rated Title e istituendo di conseguenza l’X-Rated Division della WFS. Le fortune della stable non sembrano sorridere a tutti i membri, escluso il suo leader, il duo Manson¬-Condor puntano ai titoli di coppia senza mai riuscire a conquistarli, alla fine la stable si scioglie dopo che Barbaro si sfoga contro i suoi due accoliti successivamente al match di Anarchy in The Uk 2 in cui perde il titolo per mano di B-West. Barbaro lascia la WFS temporaneamente per stare vicino alla famiglia e il suo rientro non è dei migliori, ha un feud violento con Travis Pain, seguito dal feud con William Wilkinson e il fallito assalto al WFS British Title prima di abbandonare la federazione tornando praticamente a sprazzi fino alla sua chiusura. 'La REWF' Quando la FWE chiude viene assorbita dalla REWF, major Americana, che mette sotto contratto anche Jimmy Barbaro che fa il suo esordio come membro della Stable FWE capitanata da Aeternum. Nel corso del suo stint in terra americana Barbaro è svogliato e inizia a mettere zizzania nel gruppo entrando in aperto contrasto con Aeternum il leader della Stable. Fa anche coppia con Eric Stevens per la rincorsa ai REWF Gang Titles detenuti dai RIP, ma è una rincorsa non vincente perchè i due saranno sconfitti più volte scatenendo l'ira di Barbaro che se la prende con il suo compagno e inizia il suo stint da wrestler singolo affrontando più che altro le nuove leve della federazione, in primis Tommy Kent e Bronx Tiger, e partecipando a match come il Rising Star Ladder Match e la Rumble. Quando la REWF si fonde con EEWF e aXa Jimmy Barbaro riscinde il contratto con la federazione. 'In BFC' Nel 2007 viene messo sotto contratto dalla BFC, federazione hardcore con sede a Rotterdam in Olanda, dove partecipa al torneo per il BFC Slaughter Title, titolo secondario, dove prima affronta Dirk Van Varemberg battendolo e poi in finale perdendo contro Dexter Miller. Giusto un mese dopo però strappa il BFC King Of Fight dalle mani di Red Revolution Raven, titolo che mantiene solo per due settimane cedendolo nuovamente al romano. 'Il primo ritiro e l'esordio nelle MMA' Alla chiusura della WFS e della BFC, Jimmy Barbaro annuncia il suo ritiro dal mondo del wrestling e annuncia di volersi dedicare alle MMA. Barbaro esordisce nelle MMA in terra americana lottando per la FIGHT dove ha uno score di 5 vittore in 5 incontri di cui 2 per TKO.Nel frattempo in WBFF fa il suo esordio Danny Barbaro, il fratello piccolo di Jimmy Barbaro che inizia ad insultarlo, 'Il Ritorno nel mondo del wrestling e Owner della WBFF' Non sono gli insulti del fratello a scatenare il ritorno di Jimmy Barbaro nel mondo del wrestling. Barbaro si rivela essere il misterioso compratore della WBFF e di essere a capo della Barbaro Corporation, la corporation di famiglia nata dalla piccola azienda manifatturiera, Barbaro così non si rivela non solo il nuovo owner della WBFF, ma anche un fine e intelligente uomo d’affari che era rimasto nascosto dietro l’aspetto dell’arrogante rissaiolo. Barbaro da owner della WBFF stabilisce un vero e proprio regime dittatoriale all’interno della federazione. Alla fine una coalizione dei buoni guidata da Jack Leone, Red Revolution Raven riesce a cacciare Barbaro della WBFF, ovviamente on screen, ufficiosamente Barbaro esce fuori dalle scene per mancanza di stimoli all’interno del wrestling 'Il secondo ritiro e il ritorno alle MMA' Lasciata la guida della WBFF Jimmy Barbaro torna a lottare per la FIGHT dove conquista il titolo della federazione difendendolo per tre mesi prima di cedere a Ian Thomasson e perdendo così il suo primo match dopo uno score di 10 vittorie consecutive, 4 per TKO e un imbattibilità di 3 match dopo la conquista del titolo. 'Vita Privata' Jimmy Barbaro è padre di un bambino, Yuri nato nel Novembre 2006 dal rapporto con la sua ex compagna Rain. Secondo alcune voci è padre di una bambina nata da una breve relazione con una sua segretaria. Attualmente ha una relazione con una donna italiana totalmente estranea al mondo del wrestling. Ha 2 fratelli,Danny Barbaro anche lui pro wrestler attualmente sotto contratto con la ECF e Dave imprenditore indipendente, e una sorella. Gestisce una propria Wrestling School, la Barbaro Corporation Wrestling School Nel Wrestling 'Finisher' *SitDown Powerbomb (fino al 2007) *Torture Rack (fino al 2006) *Thuderfire Powerbomb (fino al 2010) *Barbaro Treatment (Torture Ruck into reverse Samoan Drop) *Game Over! (Muscolar Bomb) 'Signature Moves' *Triple No-relase powerbomb *Spear *Camel Clutch *Thunder Fire Powerbomb *Vertabreaker *Spinebuster *Figure Four armlock *Triangle Choke Hold *Shooting Starr Press *Military Press Slam *Knee Lift * Two Rib Breaker into a Fallaway Slam *Spinning Backbreaker *Running Powerslam 'Manager' *Rain *Miss Violence *The Voice 'Nicknames' *Bad Boy *The Iron Man *X-Rated Superstar *The Duke *ECF Icon *The Hardcore Living Legend 'Entrance themes' *Destiny by Stratovarious (2004-2006) *Coming Undone by Korn (2006 e usata sporadicamente anche ora) *Die Motherfucker Die by Dope (20006 - attuale) 'Wrestlers trained by Jimmy Barbaro' *Kurt Manson *Danny Barbaro *Portgas Bret *Dave Barbaro 'Palmares' 'Mixed Martial Arts' FIGHT MMA *FIGHT Heavywheight Title 'Pro Wrestling' Extreme Combat Federation *ECF Undisputed Championship (2) *ECF Owner Whole Fuckin'Show *WFS British Championship *WFS Hardcore F'N' Championship *WFS X-Rated Championsip Future Wrestling Era *FWE Iron Man Championship *FWE Break It Championship World Bloody Fighting Federation *WBFF Undisputed Iron Man Championship *WBFF Owner International Wrestling Alliance *IWA International Championship BackFightin' Cult *BFC King Of Fight Championship Category:ECF Wrestlers Category:Wrestler Italiani Category:Nati nel 1980